


everything about you is so easy to love

by spookyspook



Category: OCs - Fandom, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Snow Kiss, Valentine’s Day, theyre both a little drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyspook/pseuds/spookyspook
Summary: Traver and Caiden spend Valentine’s together.
Relationships: Caiden L and Traver K
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	everything about you is so easy to love

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is rushed but I made myself uwu a lot,, I hope u like my boys 😔💞💞

“Here’s to another Valentine’s Day, alone and wallowing in our sorrows for another year in a row,” Caiden sighed dramatically, and Traver clinked his glass against his, taking a long gulp of the wine, only to end up nearly choking on the acidic taste and spitting it all out.

“My god. This is _disgusting_ ,” he rasped. 

“That’s because you nearly downed it all in one go,” Caiden snapped. Traver rolled his eyes. “You’re supposed to _sip_ it.” And Caiden did so, only to experience the same flavor that Traver had. He coughed and gave the glass a disgusted and disdainful look. Traver couldn’t help but give a little snicker.

“See, I told you. It’s _gross_.” 

“I should’ve known better than to trust my father’s ancient family collection of wines. I thought they got better as they age.” Caiden’s brow was furrowed. 

“Not a _hundred year-old_ bottles. Here, I’ll take it back. Want a beer?”

Caiden nodded, looking a little dejected, handing his glass to Traver, who then walked over to their sink and set the two glasses and bottles down. He’d wash them later.

Spending Valentines together had been their tradition ever since Pas Bienne days- their schooling days. They put on their comfy clothes, sweatpants and a big sweater for Traver, a simple turtleneck for Caiden, sat on their couch together, ate pizza, and turned on some chick flicks for background noise while they talked about everything and nothing.

And, of course, they drank together. Stolen cooking wine and vodka from the kitchen back in school, and now fancy spirits that hopefully weren’t too bad-slash-expired from Caiden’s dad. Stolen and snuck out also. 

At least the beer wasn’t stolen. Traver had actually paid for that. Adulting felt good sometimes.

He opened the fridge’s door and pulled two ice-cold bottles out. Stellas. More on the expensive end and only to be drunk on special occasions. Traver just wished that he had the nice, gold rimmed and iconic glasses to pour them in. But, the bottle would do. He knew that Caiden wouldn’t mind. 

Traver cracked them open and came back to the couch, thumping down. Caiden groaned in annoyance and tried to shift from nearly under Traver, who laughed. His friend’s ever present scowl darkened.

“If you’re not going to move off me, at least give me my alcohol so that I’m somewhat content under you.” Caiden’s voice was icy and dangerous, but Traver knew that it was all for fun. Anyone else would’ve sprang you immediately. 

Traver didn’t. He’d known Caiden his whole life, and Caiden had known him for his whole life too. They knew each other’s quirks and ticks and habits and tiny little tendencies that made them who they were. They understood each other. They were closer than friends. Family maybe.

Something hurt in Traver’s heart at that word as he handed Caiden his bottle and schooched off him. Family. He had one. A good one maybe. But not really. His dad wasn’t exactly… what he thought a dad should be. His mom was always there though. 

Yet, Caiden didn’t feel like family. He never really had. He felt like something more and Traver wished people didn’t refer to them as that. He could see it in Caiden’s eyes that he didn’t want that either, but probably for a different reason. High standing mages asking if Caiden was “like family,” or “adopted,” by the Kohen’s- Traver’s family- in mocking tones with judging looks that Caiden could only look away from and say no.

But Caiden wasn’t a friend either. Well, he was. But he was more than that. He had always been the one to push Traver to stick up for himself with his father, the one who was always honest, too blunt at times that it hurt, and was always the one to fix whatever was broken in Traver. He wasn’t like all the other “friends” Traver had. He never was. He didn’t care about Traver liking him or not or making any sort of impression. He just did what he wanted to. 

And Traver wished desperately that he could do that too. 

He wanted to just do. To just not care anymore and be who he wanted to. 

He wanted to do what he wanted but always something inside him stopped him.

How badly he wanted to ruffle Caiden’s hair as he sipped on his beer and pointed out every little fault in the god-awful romcom they were watching. How _badly_ he wanted to bring him in close and just kiss him make the world just them two for a moment. 

Because Caiden wasn’t family, or a friend. He was everything Traver had ever wanted. 

“Hello? Traver? You there?” Caiden waved a hand in front of Traver’s brown eyes and he snapped to attention. 

“What? Yeah. What’s up?” Traver took a swig from his bottle, perking up like a dog, trying to pretend that he wasn’t just imagining running his hands through Caiden’s black hair. He bet it was soft.

“You haven’t eaten any pizza, and haven’t said anything in like… four minutes? I think that’s a new record.” 

“Really? Well you’re being quite talkative. I think you’ve said more words in the past four minutes than you’ve said in the past four days.” He retorted, and Caiden actually laughed. Traver mentally recorded the sound. Light and airy, like he had forgotten all of the burdens he carried with him. His eyes twinkled and Traver wished he could just grab his phone sand take a picture of them, clear and blue like the sky on a perfect summer day. 

But, he instead opened the first pizza box and grabbed a slice. Caiden took one too. 

“To being forever alone,” Caiden raised his beer.

“To growing old with no one else,” Traver added, clinking his against Caiden’s. It wasn’t what he wanted to do, but it was the best he could say. 

~~

The night grew longer, and one beer grew into two, then three, then to… Traver couldn't remember. His head was too fuzzy. 

Fuzzy enough to know he was tipsy, but not fuzzy enough for his grip on himself to slide. Didn’t consider himself a lightweight- that title belonged to Caiden, who was currently laughing at absolutely nothing. 

They had migrated from their apartment’s living room to the little park just a few blocks away, from sitting and eating to playing in the snow. It was late- Traver didn’t know the time- and they were the only ones under the starlit sky. He watched Caiden swirl some snow lazily in the air with his magic, then sculpt into something that looked suspiciously like a dick. He laughed, and Traver snickered with him, waking over. 

“I think this is my magnum opus of snow and ice sculptures. What’dya think?” Caiden grinned.

“It’s definitely detailed. Surprised that you could work this well while under the influence. If only you could be like this archiving,” Traver teased. 

“Hey! Asshole, _you’re_ one to talk,” Caiden growled playfully, and threw some snow at Traver. 

Traver just laughed, barely feeling the cold impact over the warmness in his heart, and threw some back. Caiden dramatically staggered, lost his balance and fell into the snow, smiling.

Traver walked over and looked down at his black haired friend. Caiden looked up at him, his blue eyes clearer than they had ever been in a while. His breath curled into mist from the cold. 

“Hey Traver.”

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you take any of those Valentines back in school? You got tons.”

Traver couldn’t hide the look of surprise on his face. Out of all the questions Caiden could’ve ever asked, he never expected something like that. Caiden never seemed to care about dumb love letters or getting chocolate or flowers or anything else that had to do with Valentine’s Day. It was only because Traver forced him to celebrate that he did and had a good time. Without him, Traver was sure that Caiden would’ve just treated it like any other day. 

Traver furrowed his brows, then sighed, then sat in the snow with Caiden, who sat up, shaking the snow from his hair. 

Traver remembered how he’d go to his mailbox and find it stuffed with red and pink papers. Cards that were charmed to sing and sprout flowers and smell nice and sweet. Nice cards that were obviously made with lots of care and precision and effort. Nice cards that when Caiden saw, Traver knew he was jealous of. Nice cards that Traver always threw away.

“Because I wasn’t in love. It’s just a stupid holiday.” Traver responded, knowing that he didn’t want to say that. _Because I loved you._

He didn’t look at Caiden.

“You never had a girlfriend or anything like that either. The entire time we were in school.” 

Traver felt Caiden move closer to him and he smelled the alcohol on his breath. He tried to still his fluttering heart.

“I had other things to focus on. Like running student council. You know how busy and what a headache that whole thing was.” Another excuse. It hurt to say. 

“There were two girls on the board. You could’ve with them.” 

“I guess I could’ve.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Traver was silent. Even while drunk, Caiden was good at leading him into traps and caging him in. With his own fuzzy mind, Traver couldn’t even think of a flat excuse. 

“Traver, look at me.”

Traver looked at Caiden, keeping his gaze even. Caiden’s pale face was flushed from the cold and the alcohol, but his blue eyes were hard and serious. 

“Why didn’t you ever have a Valentine?”

“Because… I…” Traver clenched his teeth. His heart was pounding and he couldn’t escaped Caiden’s gaze. Just say it. Just fucking _say it._ Do what you want. Just _do it_.

“Because you… you were always my Valentine,” Traver exhaled, barely having the time to see the surprise on Caiden’s face before he shut his eyes and blindly brought Caiden’s lips to his. 

Caiden’s face was cold, and goosebumps rose on Traver’s arms. He could feel his hands in Caiden’s hair, and on his face, trying to warm him and pull him in and he felt Caiden’s hand on his back, icy ar first, then a comfortable warm. He could feel Caiden melting into him, pushing Traver down into the snow, and Traver let him. 

It was a gentle kiss. Soft and careful like they were testing the waters. But, it was everything that Traver had ever wanted. 

And he could tell that it was what Caiden wanted too.

And then their world was just them and the stars and the snow. 

It lasted for a few moments, but they were the longest moments of Traver’s life. He pulled back to breathe (it was hard with Caiden limply on him) and looked into Caiden’s eyes-

Into Caiden’s eyes that were closed. Traver could feel that Caiden’s breathing was even and deep and realized that he had fallen asleep. He couldn’t help a quiet smile from flickering in his face.

He was drunk, that was for sure. 

Traver didn’t want to move. Caiden was warm. 

But, they had to go home. 

With a quiet sigh, Traver slowly got up, and realized just how cold his back was. Then, he slowly moved Caiden into a position that he could pick him up, and did so, standing up, and began to walk. 

It was cold, but not as cold as it had once been. 

Whether Caiden remembered the feeling of Traver’s lips on his, or the feeling of their hearts beating together tomorrow or not, Traver didn’t care.

This was all he had wanted. 


End file.
